This application claims the benefit of and priority to copending German Patent Application No. 10037728.9, filed at the German Patent Office on Aug. 2, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cLight Running Shoe,xe2x80x9d the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The invention generally relates to a light weight sole, article of footwear, and method of manufacture. More specifically, the invention relates to a sole and article of footwear having a mesh layer at least partially embedded in a sole layer, and methods of manufacture.
Soles of conventional athletic shoes such as running shoes, are characterized by layered structures which typically consist of an outer sole, a mid sole, and an inner sole. The outer sole conventionally consists of a non-abrasive, low-elastic material or rubber which is characterized by a relatively high density and therefore also by a relatively high weight. The outer sole significantly contributes to the weight of the shoe, which causes the wearer to tire quickly, especially in competition situations. The conventionally used mid sole also contributes significantly to the weight of the sole and the resulting shoe.
The sole and article of footwear of the present invention overcome the problem of high weight in known soles and articles of footwear. The invention generally relates to a light weight sole that avoids the use of a conventional, heavy outsole, without sacrificing traction and damping. Since conventional outsoles have a relatively high weight, the total weight of the sole is significantly reduced. According to the invention, the sole is constructed from a light weight rigid or semi-rigid polymeric layer having a mesh or fibers at least partially embedded in the layer. The mesh can be substantially embedded or coterminous with the polymeric sole layer. The mesh provides traction for the wearer and abrasion resistance for the sole. Profile depressions can be formed in the sole layer to further provide traction for the wearer.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a sole for an article of footwear. The sole includes a sole layer and a mesh layer at least partially embedded in the sole layer. The mesh layer can have a contoured surface including a knit structure formed from one or more threads. The one or more threads van include spun fibers. The threads can be constructed from one or more metals, polyesters, polyamides, aramids, and combinations of these materials. The mesh layer can extend beyond a bottom ground engaging surface of the sole layer or can be substantially coterminous with the bottom surface of the sole layer. The sole layer can include one or more profile grooves defined by the bottom surface of the sole layer. The sole layer can include a damping material including ethylene vinyl acetate, polyurethane, rubber, and combinations of these materials.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an article of footwear. The article of footwear includes an upper, a sole layer attached to the upper, and a mesh layer at least partially embedded in the sole layer. The mesh layer can have a contoured surface including a knit structure formed from one or more threads. The one or more threads can include spun fibers. The threads can be constructed from one or more metals, polyesters, polyamides, aramids, and combinations of these materials.
In various embodiments, the mesh layer can extend beyond a bottom pound engaging surface of the sole layer or can be substantially coterminous with the bottom surface of the sole layer. The sole layer can include one or more profile grooves defined by the bottom surface of the sole layer. The sole layer can include a damping material including ethylene vinyl acetate, polyurethane, rubber, and combinations of these materials.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sole for an article of footwear. The method includes the steps of providing a mold, inserting a mesh into the mold, and forming a sole layer in the mold, the sole layer having the mesh layer at least partially embedded in the sole layer. The method can include the step of mounting the mesh to an inner surface of the mold. The mold can have an inner surface structure complementary to that of the mesh. Alternatively or additionally, the inner surface structure can form one or more profile grooves in the bottom surface of the sole layer formed therein. The sole layer can be formed so that the mesh extends beyond a bottom surface of the sole layer or is substantially conterminous with the bottom surface of the sole layer. The sole layer can be formed by injection molding, compression molding, or other suitable method.
In still yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing an article of footwear. The method includes the steps of providing a mold, inserting a mesh into the mold, and forming a sole layer in the mold, the sole layer having the mesh layer at least partially embedded in the sole layer. The method also includes attaching an upper to the sole layer. The method can include the step of applying the mesh to an inner surface of the mold. The mold can have an inner surface structure complementary to that of the mesh. Alternatively or additionally, the inner surface structure cam form one or more profile grooves in the bottom surface of the sole layer formed therein. The sale layer can be formed so that the mesh extends beyond a bottom surface of the sole layer or is substantially coterminous with the bottom surface of the sole layer. The sole layer can be formed by injection molding, compression molding, or other suitable method.
These and other objects, along with advantages and features of the present invention herein disclosed, will become apparent through reference to the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the claims. Furthermore, it is to be understood that the features of the various embodiments described herein are exemplary only, are not mutually exclusive, and can exist in various combinations and permutations.